


We're outta beer, honey

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluffy, Foul Language, Gallavich, M/M, Mickey is a brat, Mornigs, Shopping, Teasing, Well - Freeform, fluffetyfluff, love in the gallavich way anyhow, they are so in looooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic gallavich ficlet.<br/>Mickey and Ian go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're outta beer, honey

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something silly.  
> As always not my native language, so excuse the typos and grammar errors.  
> Leave some love sweeties ~<3~
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways.

It was morning and Ian was hungry, he glanced at the sofa where Mickey was watching tv, drinking his coffee. He watched some old cartoons, which Ian though was super cute, Mickey laughed when Wile E. Coyote fell from the cliff after standing in the air. Too cute, Ian wanted to crawl up next him and just eat him up. But his stomach growled, so maybe some _actual food_ wouldn’t hurt. With a sigh he took the pop tart pack, just to find it was empty, of course it fucking was. So he opened the fringe, emptiness upon emptiness. Goddamn it.

“We're outta food.” Ian said to his partner, who was way too caught up on the tv to hear him.

Ian sighed, always the same thing. When it comes to stuff that actually matters, he don’t fucking listen. Fine let’s to it his way.

“We're outta beer.”

Mickey’s head turned faster than the road runner could run.

“You say whaaat?”

Ian rolled his eyes, his hand rubbing his face.

“We don’t have any food or beer.”

“Someone gotta get his ass down grocer’s then.”

Ian walked behind the sofa and leaned close to Mickey.

“Oouu, no you don’t. WE are going to the grocery store.”

“Whatta fuck man, you know I hate that shit, so fucking domestic.”

“Hate to break it to you _love_ , but we are in a domestic relationship, we live together remember?”

“Aye, I know man. And I love that, just don’t like going to the store.”

Ian sneak behind Mickey and took his head between his hands. He tilted it backwards and pressed his lips onto those plump rosy ones, Spiderman- style. He sucked Mickey’s bottom lip and nipped his jawline.

“How about I give you something nice tonight?” He smiled teasingly against Mickey’s jaw.

Mickey couldn’t help his light smirk.

“Since when you don’t give me little something-something.” He raised his eyebrows, trying to look at Ian, which was hard since he was upside down.

Ian laughed and pulled back, he turned to walk towards the bedroom, so he could change his clothes. Knowing Mickey would be checking his ass out, he gave it a couple of slaps.

“Something alright.” He said, containing his laughter.

Since Mickey was a predictable fucker, and was looking at Ian’s butt. Oh _, ooooh_ , he thought when he got what Ian mend. Top night, top night, top night. Mickey grinned like an idiot. Don’t get him wrong, Mickey loved to bottom, but on rare occasion topping Ian was best thing in the world. Already getting too excited about it, he rolled away from the sofa.

“Gallagher, hold the fuck up, I’m coming.” Oh yes, he was way too excited.

 

* * *

 

 

“I told you to write a list.” Ian said, frustration dripping from his tone of voice. They kept walking down the aisle and Ian was pushing the cart.

“And I did, it’s says beer & Mac and cheese.”

“And what were you planning on eating tomorrow morning.”

“I dunno…” He paused and turned to look Ian. Narrowing his eyes, he said with goddamn husky voice : “ _You_.”

“You don’t get to flirt your way out of this.” But deep inside Ian knew he already had. Who could resist that dumb smirk?

“UU, let’s get that.” Mickey said when he spotted something he liked, pulling the cart, which was fucking annoying. He was such a child sometimes. All the tattoos in the world couldn’t hide that. But in the end Ian was glad Mickey had agreed to come shopping with him, it made him feel like real couple for once. Which didn’t happen that often now a days, considering all the fucked up things in their live.

While Ian had gotten lost in his thoughts Mickey had vanished. Damn it, where has he gone now? Ian cursed in his mind. But soon Mickey popped up holding juices and pop tarts in his hands.

“Orange or apple” He asked showing the juices. “Chocolate ship or strawberry?” He asked holding up the pop tarts.

Ian smiled, see, the ex-or-current-or-whatever-thug knew at least to get something right.

“You guys look so freaking cute. Aaws.” They heard a familiar voice behind them and immediately turned to look who it was.

“So cute.” Debbie said puffing his cheeks with her hands.

“Fuck off.” Mickey said and flipped her. “Can’t a couple shop in peace here? Fuck.” Mickey whined.

“No.” Debbie said and snapped a picture of them. “I’m gonna sent that to you Ian. Bye.” She cheerfully waved the pair her goodbyes.

“You better not upload that shit to facebook or Instagram. I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker.”

“Okay, no more Tarantino movies for you tough guy.” Ian laughed. “No, I’m not gonna upload that to anywhere.” Ian shrugged with half-ass smile. “Apple and chocolate.”

 

* * *

 

Later that evening when Mickey got out of shower he heard his phone chink. A facebook update. A picture. Of him and Ian. In a grocery shop. With him flipping off. UUU, that fucking bastard, Mickey thought. Now he's gonna fucking get it. Smiling, he thought about all the nasty things he was gonna do to Gallagher…


End file.
